far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Exigo of House Vela
The following documents and statements are what lead to the removal of House Vela from nobility and eventually to the rise of the Velan Ascendancy. This page will also provide some context from Vela’s internal political response to this. Timeline House Vela endorses, then joins the STO Despite being warned long before about the threat that A.C.R.E. could pose to the imperial houses, House Vela first endorsed then joined the Sector Trade Organization (STO) in the year 3200. This decision was supported by the Royal family, Grand Forum and the Council of 12. There was much desire to help the economy of the Perithr system and by extension the Empire through the STO. A second goal was to bring imperial oversight to STO to ensure the organization works in the Empire’s interest. Vela also joined to help resolve the labor crisis after The War Against the Artificials. Condemnations of House Vela Endorsing / Joining the STO Some Houses of the Empire thought it was a sign of disrespect to the Empire to join the Sector Trade Organization. Setting the stage for mistrust of Vela and straining of diplomatic relations. * House Eridanus's Office of the Taxarch condemned House Vela’s endorsement of the S.T.O. and possible criminal activity by one of the STO’s members. Document: The Fourth Missive of Taxarch Division * House Aquila' Infernum Headquarters condemned House Vela joining the S.T.O. Document: Letter from the Section for AOCWOM Affairs * House Lyra, however, did not condemn House Vela's actions, but implored them to seek a better path. Document: Letter * Several members of the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox published denunciations. Documents: The Abrogation of Justice by Exarch Purist Pelax and A Reminder of Propriety by Exarch Gideon Anderida House Vela’s Internal View Vela did not see joining the STO as a threat to the Empire as the STO’s founding principles were Peace, Prosperity, Profit. House Vela saw an opportunity to help its people as the shortage of labor lead to some starvation in the smaller cities on Haqani. The opportunity to increase its trading operations with A.C.R.E. was also not passed up by the Grand Forum or the Royal Family. Association with A.C.R.E. Because of House Vela’s association with A.C.R.E. through the STO, mistrust grew between House Vela and the other houses of the Empire. There was little communication between the Houses at this time, causing old friendships to be further strained. In a missive the Astral Synedrium with support from the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox, threatened the A.C.R.E. corporation to disband their pretech research program, otherwise there would be consequences. After long and progressively heated discussions about our stances regarding the Sector Trade Organization, House Fornax recalled all their diplomats from Haqani and both sides froze communication. Document: '''Letter House Crux charged A.C.R.E. with a list of offenses including treason and called upon the STO to temporarily suspend A.C.R.E.'s membership. '''Document: Accusation It also came to light that House Vela was providing ships to move A.C.R.E. personnel even after the treason declaration. These covert operations were found out by spies and other operatives of the imperial houses, that were at this point keeping a close eye on House Vela. A.C.R.E. moving its armies to the Aliya system soon after these events, led to some in the Empire wondering why House Vela wasn’t denouncing one of their allies and decrying the aggressive action A.C.R.E. seemed poised to take. * House Reticulum voiced their concerns on two occasions. Documents: A speech given by the Asura outside the Budokan in Xinjing and A letter to the Council of 12 * House Serpens, similar to House Lyra, implored House Vela to return to the Empire: Document: Letter House Vela’s Internal View House Vela did not see these actions as a threat to the Empire as it thought diplomatic talks would be successful in diffusing the situation. To keep its neutral position in the sector it sought to wait it out. House Vela also did not agree with House Crux charging ACRE with treason, as the evidence was poor for such a heinous crime. Document: Letter The signing of the Treaty of Cabina As the Church of Humanity, Repentant joined the STO, the rest of the STO signs the Treaty of Cabina, undercutting the power of The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox and further pushing the STO and House Vela away from the traditional locus of power in the Empire. Documents: Treaty of Cabina and House Vela's Council of 12's statement about the treaty House Vela’s Internal View House Vela has had a large Repentant following for a long time, mainly in The Way and Soul ex Sol. It was only at this time that when the STO signed the Treaty of Cabina, that some of the larger supporters of alternate faiths revealed themselves. The former Emperox, the Shining Star, being the most important of the converts. A.C.R.E.’s attacks on House Aquila and House Pyxis STO member A.C.R.E.'s attacks on House Aquila on Diomikato and House Vela’s seeming unwillingness to denounce the action or remove themselves from the STO pushed House Vela further away from its traditional allies in the Empire. In addition to this the previously discovered help to A.C.R.E. by providing shipping was being used by the corporation to destabilize the economy of House Pyxis. This caused an even wider divide between the Houses Vela and Pyxis, with House Pyxis having already revoked the agreement for Vela’s Embassy on Lodestone because of rumors around actions of the 14 Red Dogs Charity, another STO member. After these events, House Crux charged House Vela with the crimes of Obstruction of Justice and Aiding and Abetting A.C.R.E.’s ongoing High Treason against the Empire. House Vela ignored these charges and continued to associate with the STO. Document: Letter from the Office of the Prince's Council House Vela’s Internal View After the failure of the Diplomatic talks between the Imperial Houses and the High Church, House Vela internally was in a tough position. There were many in the Grand Forum that called for the denouncement of A.C.R.E. attacking the House's cousins at the time. But having just been charged for helping A.C.R.E. perpetuate its high treason, turned this sentiment more towards support of the relationship with the STO. This internal debate was never settled and continued until the striping of nobility. Houses Asked for Vela’s Removal House Vela’s Exigo occurred after a majority of the Imperial Houses had decided that House Vela had forsaken its nobility by its continued silence on its ally’s actions and failure to denounce them. Most of the Houses that called for the Exigo felt as if there was no choice, as House Vela never seemed to back down or backtrack from their alliances or actions. The reasons why are listed below. * House Fornax: Document: Letter from the Senate of Maja * House Crux: Only commented after the Exigo. Document: Missive from the Office of the Prince's Council * House Pyxis: Documents: Statement from the Orator of the North, Letter from the Council Orator of the South, and Letter from the Orator of the West (page 2) * House Lyra: Never asked for Vela to be removed. Document: Letter * House Aquila: Document: Letter * House Eridanus asked the Church of Messiah as Emperox for the Exigo of House Vela due to House Vela's continued silence and support of A.C.R.E. and the STO. * House Serpens neither supported or opposed the mass Exigo of House Vela due to Vela's lack of response to their Visions regarding the choice Vela would have to make to stand with or against the Empire. * House Reticulum: Document: Statement from the Reticulum Diplomatic Assembly * House Triangulum asked the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox for the Exigo of House Vela due to Vela's continued silence and support of the A.C.R.E. corporation and the Sector Trade Organisation, enabling the A.C.R.E. corporation to take aggressive actions against the Empire at large and the Noble Cousins on Diomikato specifically, making House Vela culpable for the war crimes the A.C.R.E. corporation has committed on that core world. House Vela’s Mass Exigo Upon receiving these requests from the other noble houses the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox’s leadership deliberated and came to agree with the other houses, conducting the ceremony and the spreading the word through the Church’s channels. Full Statement sent to the former House Vela and the sector at large: "The Imperial Houses have spoken - House Vela is to be stripped of their title, they are no longer a Noble House of the Empire! By ancient Imperial Decree, the vote to remove House Vela from the Imperial family of Noble Houses means the following: all members of House Vela are hereby stripped of their right to title, to ownership of land and are henceforth subject to the appropriate local nobility of their home domain. Their SIGNET identifiers are to be purged from the system. Their homeworld is forfeit and its citizens provisionally the property of the Imperial Throne until such time that a new House can be granted lordship over it. Their Imperial Properties, including the Great Library, are additionally forfeit to the Empire. Members of this house are no longer protected by treatise or by treaty and those with business dealings with House Vela are no longer bound by their obligations. As befits loyal serfs, those who cooperate with their new noble owners are not to be hunted, persecuted or unduly harassed. Those who do not cooperate are forfeit." House Vela’s Internal View Vela’s Response to the Mass Exigo was one of shock by the imperial loyalists, but expected by those who supported the STO. There was a period of civil unrest, many crimes were committed during this time, until Velan leadership and other influential families established order. One sentiment was clear from most of the former nobles in response to threats from the Empire invading Velan territory: "Come and Take it." After the Exigo All Velan property on Imperial worlds other than Haqani was being held in Imperial trust to be divested upon the ascension of a new Emperox. Former House Vela soon after the Exigo announced their sovereignty as the Velan Ascendancy rather than staying serfs in the Empire. Category:The Empire Category:House Vela Category:House Crux Category:House Fornax Category:House Aquila Category:House Pyxis Category:House Eridanus Category:House Lyra Category:House Serpens Category:House Triangulum Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:A.C.R.E. Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Category:The Prism Network Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:Organizations Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:History